zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dr. Mulerson
Dr. Mulerson was a Mule scientist who specialized in genetics. He sought to make Mules the dominant species, with every other mammal turned into mindless robots. Biography Dr. Mulerson, born Yorrik Titan-Ear was embittered by the general mistreatment he received as a colt for being a hybrid. So badly that, by the time he was an adult. He legally changed his last name to Mulerson out of spite for his past bullying. He dedicated his life to try to find a way to make Mules fertile, capable of naturally breeding on there own. And turning all other mammals into robotic slaves. He was employed as a professor at Zootopia University. Eventually taking an Okapi, Selene Samuel under his wing. Supporting her work with nanobots... for his own ends. Stage 1 Eventually, he started working on his master plan. With his projects, codenamed Project Chimera. A project that, through the creation of other hybrids. Would allow Mules to be able to reproduce of there own accord. Then Project Machina, using modified versions of Selene's nanobots. And with a basic AI program guiding them, he would create a legion of mindless robots that would serve his cause. Then Selene and her twin sister Sally Samuel inadvertently stumbled upon the truth. They didn't get a chance to reveal the truth to the rest of the world, as Mulerson had them turned into robots by the Project Machina nanobots. Forcing them to be his slaves, and not only using them as labor and security. But for his own perverse and eccentric amusement. This triumph was short-lived, as Officers Nick and Judy stumbled upon the warehouse where he moved his projects. And, despite being captured by Mulerson and experimented on with there genetic material, they managed to free the Okapi sisters with a power cable. Also allowing them to free Nick and Judy in turn, and made off with the only hybrid that Dr. Mulerson successfully made. One made from Nick and Judy's genetic material. Eventually, he was arrested when Benjamin Clawhauser stumbled his way into a case by pop star Gazelle herself. With the help of a mysterious source that allowed the ZPD Precinct 1 dispatch officer to come out relatively unscathed. Employment by Dragon Enterprises Dr. Mulerson was imprisoned in Isle Purgatory. The most secure and fortified prison in the world. Where he was eventually moved to a cell with the former mayor, Dawn Bellwether. This was however deliberate on his part, as he received a message in a fortune cookie that he would be freed soon. As literally seconds after he was tossed in, a helicopter bust the wall of there cell. And took them to the mansion, of Draco Long-Fang. Who brought them along in order to work for him. Specifically for a job to assassinate Cheif Bogo. During the operation, Dawn, and a Brown Bear named 'Baby Bear' Bearenstein had a crisis of conscience about the entire affair. Ultimately, the scheme was thwarted by Judy Hopps and Pandora Wilde-Hopps from twenty years in the future. Though Mulerson had acquired a sample of the time-displaced hybrid from Delphine. Draco's lieutenant, and proceded to create new hybrids from scratch, using the young chimera's blood as a base. At some point during his employment to Dragon Enterprises. He managed to get his hooves on the last of his modified nanobots and used them on Judy Hopps. Turning her into a mole within the ZPD, and allowing him to get further access to more nanobots. What's more, he learned through Judy that Draco was a Vampire, and had been using the nanobots in his new hybrids. Eventually upgrading the Sierra AI that was controlling Judy, and renamed it Sierra Ultima. Physical Appearence Dr. Mulerson was a mule with grey fur and black mane. His clothes usually consisted of a lab coat, with a sweater underneath it, as well as jeans. All of which were usually unkempt. Personality Dr. Mulerson was as brilliant as he was insane. Singlemindedly obsessed with taking over the world, turning it into a paradise for Mules, and everyone else being made into robot slaves. He was also incredibly perverse, taking delight in making the Samuel Twins, and later Judy Hopps perform perverse theater versions of musicals or books. Such as Good Ship Lolipop, and Fifty Shades of Hay respectivly. Category:Mules Category:Articles by Drsdino Category:Fanon Characters Category:Scientists